


Smile

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Angry Will, Bottom Hannibal, Cum Play, Filth, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder Hubbies, Unprotected Sex, but Hannibal loves it sooo..., non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Will is furious upon capturing Hannibal. His rage causes him to do things he never thought he would. . .  but Hannibal loves it when Will is violent.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to the title, this is dark and angsty and mind the tags. xoxoxo.

Will holds his head in his hands on the edge of the bed. He glances back at his work.

Hannibal smiles contentedly.

"Why are you smiling?" he grits out between his teeth.

"Why wouldn't I smile, Will?" Hannibal purrs. He regards Will from his position on the bed. He's on his stomach, legs and arms stretched out in a wide X in front of him, wrists tied crudely to the bedposts with rope. He's struggled just enough to create bracelets of raw, ruby on his golden flesh where he is tied.

The sight horrifies Will, as does the memory of what he's just done.

_He'd been angry. No, he'd been beyond angry. He'd been blind with rage. In his adrenaline-filled state, his body became fiercely strong and he'd overpowered the fair haired demon who tried to sing innocence and glow angelic. Now, in retrospect, and in the light of Hannibal's coy grin, Will realizes Hannibal allowed him to take him down, to tie him up, to rip his pants down and cut the fine cloth of his shirt away from his back. It infuriates him as much as it shames him, realizing Hannibal neatly orchestrated this entire thing. He wanted Will to discover his crime and capture him. He practically dragged Will to this very moment._

_But at that moment, Will had not been in a rational state of mind._

_Without thinking of it, Will had his own pants around his ankles and kneed open Hannibal's legs. His cock had slapped against Hannibal's firm ass as he spread his cheeks open and ran his thumb quickly over his puckered hole which was already open, glistening, and ready. Will's neck had burned with fury at how Hannibal didn't protest, how he even bucked his hips back to tease Will._

_So Will had taken him fast and hard without any lube. He had forced the thickness of his length as far as it would go, and then he had grabbed the back of Hannibal's hair and pulled it for leverage as he pumped in. When he pulled out, blood was smeared on his dick and it made him smile, made him put his hands on Hannibal's throat and hold him until Hannibal started to struggle and cough._

_It had felt so good to be buried in the heated sheath of Hannibal's tight hole. Will had felt like he was going to cum forever, and yet it had seemed to take forever for him to cum. The slapping of Will's stomach against Hannibal's hips grew louder and more punishing. Hannibal had turned his head around as far as he possibly could to watch Will working at him. Will had pushed his face back into the pillow. He was furious he couldn't cum. He felt he was going to explode, but it wouldn't happen and he just wanted it to be over. He had started to hit Hannibal, hard. He slapped him on his ass, punched him in his side. Hannibal turned his face again, looked up at Will, licked his lips and keened, "Will, you're hurting me," and at that, Will had let go. He arched hard into Hannibal and came savagely with a long, ragged moan._

_When he pulled out, he watched his semen and Hannibal's blood seep from his ass. The sight of it stoked his rage. Dipping his fingers into the viscous puddle, he brought it to Hannibal's lips and spread it in a primal gloss over him. Hannibal licked, contented as a kitten, and then he smiled._

"I have to bring you in now, Hannibal," Will's voice is morose. He yanks his pants over his hips, but does not untie Hannibal yet. 

"Will you allow me a climax first," Hannibal asks. Will finds Hannibal has a lovely erection cushioned between the bed and his belly. "I don't suppose you'd like to lend me your pretty mouth?" Just the thought causes a pearl of arousal to rise to its rosy tip. At the sight, Will's cock twitches in his pants, but he scowls at Hannibal. "Fair enough," Hannibal says softly and he starts to rub off on the bed. He moves his hips up and down in slow, steady motions. He looks at Will and the muscles in his arms and back strain. He seems completely untroubled by the position in which his arms are trapped as he rolls himself against the bed. He does not look away from Will, barely even blinks. Quickly, his orgasm approaches, and he takes it with a breathy sigh and soft grunt that seems impossibly neat compared to the feral mess Will just made of Hannibal. 

Hannibal swallows and sighs and smiles up at Will. "Ready when you are, Will."

Will unties him and watches him closely as he dresses himself. Then he cuffs him behind his back. 

"We'll see if you're still smiling when you're in a cage," Will hisses. Hannibal lunges at Will and catches his lips in a shocking kiss. He sucks and bites at Will's mouth for only an instant before Will pushes him off. 

"I smile because your violence is exquisite," Hannibal murmurs. "And I smile because now I am yours and yours alone."

Out to the car, Will leads the Chesapeake Ripper. When Will licks his own lips, he tastes the echo of his semen mingling with the iron of Hannibal's blood. 


End file.
